


Beautiful Berserker

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dominant Kale, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Suggested Goku x Caulifla, Vaginal Sex, submissive Trunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: Caulifla and Cabba have grown closer to their respective Universe Seven saiyans. When Bulma realizes how left out Kale must be from not having her own, she has the matchmaking intention to pair the beautiful saiyan up with her hybrid son, Future Trunks. Future Trunks had decided to stay for good in the current timeline. Trunks and Kale spend their day at the mall, and once Kale realizes that this is her Universe Seven saiyan, she intends to make him all hers, even if that means deliciously dominating the hybrid.For godzamasu
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Kale, Kale/Future Trunks Briefs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful Berserker

Caulifla and Goku were inseparable after the tournament of power as was Vegeta and Cabba. So that left Kale by her lonesome. Kale wasn't one to grow envious of these relationships both Goku and Vegeta had built with her best friends, quite frankly she was happy for them. She just wished she had someone like that for herself. For a while, Kale would sit at Capsule Corps., whether it was taking care of Bulla for a little bit. She would also train with this timeline's version of Trunks, who was much younger than her, but eagerly wanted to train with her. Kale smiles softly as she couldn't say no. On a particular day as she watches Vegeta and Cabba fly off somewhere, Kale sat in the living room with kid Trunks, watching a cartoon that was on the TV. 

As Future Trunks was outside on the balcony to their house, he held his baby sister within his hold as she coos softly. Bulma came walking out to see her eldest son, rubbing his shoulder affectionately. "Hey kiddo. How are you holding up there with your sister?" Bulma asks sweetly as Trunks gently rocks Bulla back and forth in his arms. "She's falling asleep now, why?" To his words, Bulma takes a look at her sleeping baby within his arms as she smiles softly. "Have you talked to Kale lately?" Bulma asks. 

Trunks smiles, remembering how many months ago, the universe six saiyans, Kale, Cabba, and Caulifla chose to live here in Universe Seven, their bonds deepening as they continued to stay. Caulifla officially moved in with Goku in a Capsule Corps. built house that Bulma gifted the pair of saiyans as Cabba and Kale moved in with Vegeta. Since Cabba was off training with his father, he rarely interacted with Cabba, but every now and then he would take a seat next to Kale and watch as she babysits the kids. Or when she was outside fighting this timeline's version of Trunks, he would declare that he was next, wanting a round of fighting Kale. He sat next to Kale most of the time as well at the dining table. He never wanted her to feel left out as the majority of the time she was, so he offered his friendship in order to make her feel much more welcomed.

"I did for a bit before she went over to train with father and Cabba before they left." Trunks replies as he tilts his head. "Why? Is she sad or upset at all?" Trunks asks, about ready to hand over his sister to ensure that Kale would be smiling by the end of the day. "No...but seeing as though her best friends have someone they're super chummy with, I don't want her to feel left out, so now I want to ask, sport. Did you have any plans from right now to the end of the day?" Bulma asks. Trunks shakes his head. "No, not really I was gonna take a nap as soon as Bulla fell asleep."

Bulma shakes her head, "Not anymore Trunks, sit tight real quick, I'll be right back!" Bulma races around Capsule Corps., trying to pinpoint where Kale currently was. To her suspicions, she was outside with her younger son, throwing quick fists at him as he giggles happily. "Hey, Kale! Can you be a dear and come up here real quick?" Bulma shouts from the balcony as Kale halts in her sparring session with little Trunks. "I'll be right back, okay? You should go watch the next episode to our favorite cartoon and tell me what happens!" Kale says happily as Trunks nods, heading his way over to the living room. "Hopefully mom doesn't have you working on a new project or something so you can come back and hang out with me!"

Kale giggles, shouting back, "She probably has a question! I'll catch up with you later!" She floats up to the balcony to reach Bulma as she sits on the railing. "Hello, Bulma!" Kale stares at the bluenette. "What's up?" Bulma casually strolls toward Kale as she places gentle hands on her shoulders. "I think it's great that you're spending time with my younger son and my baby and all, but you can't be cooped up here all the time! You need to go out there and live!" Bulma says as Kale shakes her head, giving Bulma a confident look that consisted of arched eyebrows and a fierce pout. "But I like hanging out with your kids! It's so much fun and they help keep me happy and patient!" Bulma sighs, she herself giving Kale kudos for even the slightest patience, because Bulma was already losing it.

"I admire that you love staying here and all, but what I mean to say is, you need to explore the world like your friends Caulifla and Cabba. It's good that you are forming bonds with my kids, but I want you to have an adventure—for starters, I'm giving you this credit card here!" Bulma rummages through her lab coat pocket as she pulls out a shiny red and gold themed credit card with Kale's name on it. "Here you go sweetie! I want you to go all out and don't hesitate to buy anything! If you want it, buy it!" Bulma declares as Kefla gasps. "I couldn't possibly buy anything with your money Bulma! How will I ever pay you?!" Kale says as she examines the card. 

"You won't!" Bulma replies quickly, "Because I already am a super billionaire gajillionaire zenillionaire, so I have more money than I know what to do with!" Bulma laughs as she watches Trunks fix his outfit on, groaning as he didn't want to leave his sword behind in his room. Bulma yanks him out as she shoves Trunks in Kale's direction. As he fails to catch himself, his face plants into Kale's chest, greeted by her plump breasts. Kale reddens in reaction as Bulma's jaw drops at the sight. 

As Trunks takes a bit to realize what had happened between each other, he quickly removes himself as a glow of red takes his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kale! I-I didn't mean to-!" He stutters as beads of sweat run down his face. "I-It's okay, T-Trunks..." Bulma then folding her arms as she approaches her eldest son. "I'm glad you listened to my words, Trunks! There was no way you were taking your sword to the mall! I expect you to splurge alongside Kale and make her feel like the beautiful and amazing girl she is!" Bulma says as Trunks nods, grunting, not fully recovered from feeling Kale's breasts, "Y-Yes ma'am." Trunks then turns to Kale. "Well, let's fly to the mall in the city, alright? It's a pretty big mall and I know you'll love it." He gives her one of his signature smiles, a blush still on his cheeks. Kale herself had a blush splotched across her cheeks, just not as fierce as Trunks. 

As the young saiyans look back at Bulma, Kale was the first to speak. "T-Thank you for the credit card, really." Bulma wiggles her finger in their face as she giggles. "No problem! Make sure to have lots of fun, alright? After today, I want you two to continue your antics and make every day an adventure!" Trunks shrugs, looking over the balcony. "If you say so, mom." He looks over at Kale. "Alright then, let's get a move on." As Trunks and Kale take flight, Kale shouts over her shoulder. "Tell little Trunks I'll be right back!" Bulma hollering back some nonsense as Trunks guides Kale through the sky. Chuckling he tells Kale, "I think the younger version of me will be pretty envious that I took his Kale." Trunks says triumphantly as Kale looks at him. "Ah, he is a pretty nice kid, hehe. But I promised to train with him and watch more of his cartoon." Kale declares as Trunks grins, glad that the rest of his family—technically younger self was liking Kale as well. "Well, now you're going to spend your whole day with the older Trunks, I promise I'll make it your worthwhile." 

As the pureblood and the hybrid drop themselves down at the mall, they watch as couples and families rush into the mall happily with each other's company. Kale couldn't help but smile, as she turns to look at Trunks. "Hey Trunks, next time if Goku and my sis Caulifla aren't too busy we should take them to the mall." Kale cheerfully offers as Trunks chuckles nervously at the thought. A sweat drop going down the back of his cerulean hair that reached his shoulders. "Haha, I think at that point it would cause a huge dent in my mom's wallet—but I don't think she would mind since she's already letting us spend a crazy amount of zeni." Trunks says as he and Kale walk through the doors to the mall. Side by side, the saiyans catch some attention due to their good looks, and the fact they looked good together. 

Kale's fingers brush up against his hand, unbeknownst to her. Trunks was tempted to swipe her gentle hand into a hand hold, but resisted the urge. Now that Kale was exposed to such a massive mall and a bunch of people like this, she sort of wished Caulifla had tagged along. Caulifla would assure her that their day would be so much fun and that Kale shouldn't be so nervous with a mall—since it was just an ordinary place with so many shops in it. As Kale finds herself sighing, and shivering in her nervousness, Trunks seems to notice how shaken up she was. Finally taking her hand into his, he gives her a squeeze. "Hey, Kale! It's okay, I'm here!" Trunks declares as she takes a look at his gentle face. He smiles through closed eyes as he says, "I promised my mom I'd give you an amazing day, so there's no need for you to get worked up, and if anyone gives you any looks, I'll be sure to put them in their place." 

Kale couldn't help but stare at Trunks and ease a smile at his words. As he patted the top of her head, the two kept walking on. Trunks' eyes roam around the mall as he tries to spot a clothing store that maybe Kale might like—or one that his mom bought clothes at. As his eyes settle on the store in front of them with mannequins wearing dresses and suits, he turns to Kale. "How about we go see what's inside that store." Trunks suggests as Kale nods, following the hybrid into the store, greeted by many perfumes and a lady standing with a box filled with samples. "Welcome! We have buy one get one deals on any dress! Feel free to roam around as you please!" The lady says as Kale and Trunks simply smile and nod. As the two carry on, Trunks allows Kale to take the lead, "Since you're the one who will do most of the shopping here, hehe." Trunks nods approvingly as Kale's eyes get lost at all the amazing dresses and outfits that were currently trending. "W-Wow, they're all so amazing!" Kale approaches a rack filled with a two piece red and yellow lining business suit. Picking at one her size, she smiles softly as she then turns to Trunks. "I think I'll take this one."

"Anything else catch your eye?" Trunks asks as Kale continues to browse around the store, he tailing after her. "I guess you've found more." He chuckles as he and Kale approach a midnight purple dress with a cute pattern at the ends of it. Grabbing it in her size, she lowers it down into her arm as she looks to her right, seeing a beautiful long black sleeveless dress. "Oh all of these are so beautiful!" Kale comments out loud, practically getting every outfit she found beautiful. Trunks could only smile at the sight of the happy pureblood saiyan. As Kale finally finishes buying a variety of dresses and ignoring the total, Trunks and her exit the store with an ample amount of bags. As her nose sticks in the air, she sniffs at the smell of sweet pastries. "That smells good! Is there a bakery here?" Kale asks as Trunks nods, and angles Kale so that she could see it from where the sweet smell was coming from. Kale's eyes widen at the bakers quick at work to attend every single person who craved a sweet. As Kale licks her lips, Trunks asks, "Do you want to go get some?" Kale nods happily, her mouth watering with anticipation to sink her teeth into the many desserts. "Let's go then!" Trunks takes her hand as they both make their way over to the bakery, tables are set out with people sitting at them, sinking their teeth into them. 

The baker turns to the lovely couple that was approaching him, as he smiles at them. "And what can I get for you two lovely people?" He asks as Kale's eyes roam across the glass, eyeing the many cupcakes, buns, cakes, slices of pie, etc. "Oooh! Can I get a strawberry pie, chocolate pie, two slices of chocolate cake, three of those Oreo stuffed chocolate chip cookies, that lemon poppy bread, that strawberry cake..." Kale continues on and on, wanting to try everything as onlookers couldn't help but stare, because she was basically listing everything the baker had to offer. "M-Ma'am, are you sure you want all of these?" He asks, in awe at how stuffed the paper bags had become with the pastries. By this point it would be more convenient to get out the catering boxes. Kale nods, a big smile painted on her lips. "Yes sir! See, I have lots of friends and family waiting back at home and I know they would want these as much as me and Trunks do." As the baker nods at her words, he rings them up as Kale swipes her credit card. 

Trunks and Kale take a seat at the table as Kale opens up a bag. "You can have as many treats as you want, Trunks. There's plenty for everyone!" Trunks nods, dipping his hand into the bag and pulls out a strawberry muffin. Along that, he pulls out a walnut brownie and a couple cakes. "Thanks for these Kale, they smell so sweet." He declares, biting into the crunchy brownie first. Kale nods happily, pulling out a strawberry frosting doughnut with rainbow sprinkles adorned on it. Taking a bite, she nods approvingly at how warm the doughnut is, and just the right amount of sweet. As the two continue to finish off their pastries, they keep the rest for the family and friends. 

"You ready to keep shopping, Kale?" Trunks asks. 

Kale nods as she gets up on her feet. "Yes! I'm so excited for more shopping!"

"That's the spirit." Trunks replies as the saiyans make their way out of the bakery. As they walk side by side, Kale notices a toy store out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, Trunks! Can we go into that toy store real quick?" Trunks follows her eyes and looks at the brightly colored toy store. "Of course, Kale." Trunks says as he watches Kale quickly scurry her way over. Trunks chases after her as he can't help but smile sweetly at the fact that this toy store was making her happy. As she looks at the arrangement of toys, she stares at a pink jellyfish with red spots. Its watermelon shaped smile was inviting, and its pink cheeks were so vibrant. Kale picks it up as she grabs a nearby basket to put it in. She was already planning on buying everything she found adorable or cool. Picking up a purple teddy bear with strawberry red eyes and a tightly knitted smile made Kale think of little Trunks, turning to the right, she saw a pink version with a golden crown. Taking that one as well, she knew she was going to gift this one to Bulla. 

Trunks keeps his eyes on Kale for a bit and watches as she examines toys. Trunks himself was curious with the toys this store had to offer, and maybe they had a few interesting board games that he and Kale could play. As he scavenges the aisles, his eyes set on a board game as he blushes. One called Two Can Play, and as he holds it within his grasp and eyes it, he debates on whether or not he should but it. He's always thought Kale was beautiful and a very kind Saiyan. Oh, and she was a Saiyan! A pureblood saiyan who unlike most, was sweet and gentle in nature. Every time he even was near Kale would his heart skip a beat. He loved training with her and conversing with her, and Kale unknowingly was healing him. True, the scars of his past were fading away, but Kale was slowly becoming his medicine to his beautiful future. 

Swallowing away his debating anxiety, he takes the sexual game board and walks up to the cashier so they could ring him up before Kale could see what he was buying. As he finally had his provocative game in his bag, he walks up to Kale, who was filling her basket to the brim with toys and such. As she turns to see that Trunks had joined her again, her eyes lower down to the bag in his hand. She couldn't really make out what was in the bag, besides that it possibly had a rectangular shape. "Ooooh! What did you buy Trunks?" She asks. Trunks gulps, a blush spreading through his cheeks. "U-Uh...n-no game in particular..." he stutters as Kale shrugs, then turning to where more toys were, a music box catching her eye as she gasps. When she opens it, she is greeted by a princess in a ruby red dress dancing in the middle, spinning to the beautiful music. 

"Are you going to buy that as well?" Trunks asks, smiling afterward at the music. "It's a really nice music box." Kale sighs lovingly as she nods. "Yep! There's no way I'm leaving this here!" Trunks then inspects Kale's basket, piled to the brim with toys. "So uh, are you going to buy more toys, or..." Kale looks at her basket, satisfied with her choosing of plushies and toys. "This'll do just fine!" She says as she walks up to the cashier, whose jaw dropped on the counter with boggling widening eyes. Just the sight of her basket made him smile in the inside since sales would definitely go up for today. "M-Ma'am! Ar-Are ya sure you want all this?!" He asks, completely baffled as Kale nods. "Of course!" Setting her mountain of toys down the counter, the cashier begins to ring them all up one by one. Trunks turns to look at Kale as he asks, "So do you plan on putting all these toys around your room?" He asks. Kale shakes her head. "Some of them are for me, but some are for little Trunks and Bulla. I can't to see their faces light up like Christmas lights when they see what I've got them!" Trunks chuckles as he replies, "Well, Kale. I'm sure the both of them will definitely love their toys. After all, I did steal their Kale for an entire day." Trunks teases as he nudges her arm. The saiyanette was quick to blush at his words as she looks toward the cashier ringing up more of the toys. "Hahah, I'm glad they like me...I was kind of scared that they wouldn't like a Saiyan stranger living at their house," she admits, though remembering that they had to get used to two Saiyan strangers living at their house since Cabba lived there as well, but of course she rarely saw him since Vegeta was so busy training him. But she didn't care that Vegeta stole Cabba since Cabba was so happy to be spending his time with someone he deeply admired and looked up to. At least Kale herself could spend her time with Trunks just as she was going now. 

"Of course they like you, Kale. They always hog you most the time, and I want to hang out with you every open chance I get..." as he admits this, a fierce blush floods his face. Kale too, was heating up with her own blush as the two stare at each other for good few moments. The cashier behind them clears his throat, "I-I don't mean to interrupt your heartfelt moment, but I have everything rung up, if you'd like to pay right now." He declares as Kale turns to face him, quick to pull out her credit card to pay.

After scavenging through another store and not really buying anything from there, Kale spots a pink and black themed store, familiar with its outline since Caulifla mentioned buying certain outfits for herself—and then learning about the intimate moments Goku and Caulifla shared. Kale of course, fangirled and wanted a lot of details. But if Caulifla loved this store and the clothes that this store had to offer, then Kale assumed very much that she would love this store as well. Pointing at the store, she says to Trunks, "Can we go to that store real quick, pretty please?" Kale asks as Trunks' eyes follow to where Kale was pointing. Trunks' eyes widen at the store as he gasps, his face turning completely red. Recalling that his mother loved this store and that she would take Mai to that store when she used to live in this timeline. Swallowing any air that clung to his lungs, he stutters, "Y-Y-You w-wa-wanna g-go t-to that st-store together...?!" Kale giggles at how easy Trunks was to get flustered, especially around her. "Of course, silly! Besides, I wouldn't let you sit out on a bench, it wouldn't be lady-like of me!" 

"When you put it that way..." Trunks grunts as he follows her into the store. Immediately upon entering the store, Kale's eyes sparkle at the endless arrangement of lingerie, different types of bed wear and undergarments. Trunks tries her hardest to not stare at all these undergarments and looks down at Kale's back in order to better distract himself. But what lied below her back, hiding beneath her skirt made Trunks' imagination run wild. As he watches Kale scavenge through drawers and pile her hands up with panties, all Trunks could do was watch. It wasn't until she asked if they looked cute did he become a blushing mess again. "I-I...U-Uh...y-yeah...they'd look good on you....really good..." Kale giggles, trusting his words as she holds the neat pile. As they continue to walk through this store, Kale stumbles upon some beautiful sets of lingerie, turning to Trunks, she says. "Should we go to the dressing room and see if these would look good on me?" Kale suggests as Trunks internally screams, beads of sweat forming on every corner as he tugged at his jacket. "I-I-I do-don't th-think th-that would b-be a ver-very good idea! Kale, you should go change and see for yourself, ahahahaha!" 

Kale gives Trunks a grin as she can tell his body was flushed with fervor. "Hehe, I won't take long, trust me." She says as she hands him the dozens and dozens of bags as Trunks nods, being piled with bags as he stumbles his way over to one of their couches. As he sets the bags on the other parts of the couch, he lets out a deep sigh, closing his eyes. He never realized how shy he got around Kale until now. Stuttery mess, constantly glowing with a radish red, and sweating uncontrollably. "Kale must think I'm losing my mind or something..."

Finally as about a half hour passes by, he is greeted by the sight of Kale carrying multiple bags within her grasp. "I found so many beautiful outfits." She tells Trunks as he eases a smile. "That's good, Kale." Kale's nose sticks in the air as she then says, "We should go get something to eat at the food court before going to a couple more shops—then we should go home." Trunks nods, gathering all the bags as he quickly darts his way out of the store. Kale of course following after the hybrid. 

At first Kale didn't know what restaurant to choose from the food court. All of them had so many amazing savory smells to choose from. The one that currently caught her nostrils the most was a burger joint not far from her. "Is it okay if we get burgers, Trunks?" She asks, making her voice extra light to be much more convincing. Trunks places a loving hand on her shoulder. "Of course, Kale! You don't have to ask...I'll say yes anyway since I am hungry." Kale nods, hovering herself up to plant a kiss on his cheek. Trunks blushes as he is stiff for a moment, taking in the fact that Kale just did that to him. For a bit, his eyes daze off on her figure walking up to the burger joint before he chases after her. 

The saiyans end up ordering a whopping fifty cheeseburgers, fourty french fries, some orange sodas and finally some chocolate milkshakes. For the most part, Kale was absolutely famished, Trunks however wouldn't say no to a feast. So of course, when people saw the massive portion of foods they got, their jaws immediately dangled to the ground as the saiyans digged into the food, Kale praising it with every single bite. "Ahhh! The food here on earth is so much tastier than the food on Sadala! No wonder Caulifla and Cabba love this planet so much!" Kale says as she munches into her fourth burger. Trunks sips some of the sweet chocolatey milkshake as he chuckles. "I'm pretty sure it's also because of father and Goku as well." Kale nods at his words as they chow down some more before pursuing some more shops.

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

As Trunks and Kale drop down to Capsule Corps., they're greeted by a triumphant Bulma who eyed the many many bags with a grin. She was glad the saiyans listened as Vegeta and Cabba shared the same shell shocked expressions. They had the assumption that Kale and Trunks went out into the open world to train—not to go to the mall and spend a lot of money! Little Trunks shouts about how much he missed Kale and how he was wondering what she had in her many bags. Kale simply smiled and said it was a surprise. Since Trunks and Kale did eat mountains of food, they weren't so keen on having dinner tonight with the rest of the family, even though Goku and Caulifla stopped by to join for dinner. Kale however, gave up the rest of the pastries to everyone, knowing very well that not a morsel would remain. 

As Trunks helped haul all the bags to Kale's room, the dropped it on the ground, too tired to sort through anything. As Kale sat down the edge of her bed, her stomach bubbles with the sensual feeling she's been having towards Trunks since they were at the mall. "Kale." Trunks' voice pulls her out of her sultry thoughts. "Y-Yes Trunks...?" Her gaze settles on the hybrid. Approaching the bed, he stands before her. "Thank you for letting me spend the day with you...it was a lot of fun, and I'm glad I got to go with you." He declares as Kale smiles. "Of course! I wouldn't mind doing it again, in fact...is it alright if you sleep here tonight? Our night doesn't have to end prematurely." Kale declares. Trunks arches an eyebrow as Kale gets up on her feet. Smiling deviously at him, she grips her belt, removing it from being at her skirt. Quick to drop her red skirt down to her feet and throw her shirt off and throw it at Trunks' face. Trunks was shivering as he couldn't believe what was happening at this very moment. 

Once he removed the shirt from being plastered on his face, his jaw drops as he looks in front of him, Kale wearing a very lacy dark purple bra and matching panties. His eyes couldn't remove themselves as he eyes the beautiful saiyan up and down. Her ponytail remained tight, as she grips his waist, spinning the hybrid around so he was on his back, landing softly on her bed. 

"K-Kale?!" Trunks gasps as he watches her work on the buttons of his jacket, leaving him in his black undershirt. "The night is still young Trunks~." And as her voice becomes husky and dripping with sexual intent, her body begins to grow, her muscles becoming a tad more prominent as he watches her ponytail become undone, and then her hair spiking up into the infamous blonde color of super saiyan. "I want to fuck you Trunks, and that's what I intend on doing tonight, unless you want to run away into your room." She was nearly as tall as him, if not, a bit taller. He grips her hips as he brings her close to him, her body lowering on top of his as they kiss. His arms wrap around her back as she kisses him deeply, lost into the passions of having the hybrid beneath her. She wanted to completely dominate and fuck Trunks until he was the one that couldn't walk the next day. From the first day she laid eyes on him, she knew he was to be her mate, and what's even better—was that she was stronger than her hybrid. 

As she breaks the kiss, she stares deeply into Trunks' cerulean eyes. "K-Kale—I-I...wow! That kiss was..." he blushes as he was so close to drooling from the kiss. Kale smirks at the hybrid as she whispers down his neck. "I'm going to be in the lead tonight, you're mine, Trunks all mine." She declares almost obsessively. Trunks smirks, lowering a hand down to her ass as he grips a cheek. "I'm not complaining, Kale. Do as you wish with me. I'm all yours." Kale was satisfied with that answer as she lowers herself down to his pants, unbuckling his belt as Trunks was thrown into a sexual stupor. She worked her fingers on her pants as she pulled them down to his knees, ripping his boxers in half with her hands as Trunks shivers, greeted by the cold air. He knew that in a few when they were deeper in their sex that the cold wouldn't bother them anymore since they would be drowning in their delicious heats. As Kale spreads Trunks' legs, she watches as his erection pokes up in her face. Kale licks her lips hungrily as she takes it within one hand and rubs her fingers and thumb up and down. Trunks groans in reaction as he arches his head back. "O-Oh, Kale!" He cries out. "You're squeezing so tight! But your fingers feel amazing! Keep touching me there..." he groans as his legs tremble, his knees arching. Kale grins at his response, continuing to jerk her hybrid off as she pleased. Surprisingly, Kale loved the scorching heat that radiates off the meat of his member. The more she continued to jerk him off, and with a quickening speed, Trunks' erection grew, and Kale was mesmerized by the sight. When she watches the tip redden up with desire, did she know how much she wanted to dip her lips down and suck him dry. Stopping with the handjob, Trunks whines in response. "W-Why'd you stop...?" He complains, disappointed at the fact he hadn't came yet, and on top of that, the pleasure was fading away. An orgasm denial, something Kale knew she was going to love doing to the hybrid more often when it came to bed battles. "Because, I want to fuck you with my mouth." She says darkly as Trunks' eyes widen at Kale's response. 

Flashing her teeth, she opens her mouth as she lowers her head down toward his dick, licking around the skin a couple of times to tease Trunks, he squirms within his skin as he trembles with an even better grasp at pleasure. Running a hand through his shoulder length hair, he locks eyes with Kale as she kisses his dick a couple times before opening her mouth wide to take his length. Trunks gasps as the wet saliva filled mouth of hers engulfs his entire cock. Moaning out loud, Trunks tugs at his strands of hair as Kale grins, happy with the fact she could suck him without gagging—thanks to the transformation. Bobbing her head back and forth down his cock, she loved his bittersweet taste, her tongue lavishing every inch of him as she pleased. As she was working her mouth on his dick, she completely pulls off his pants and throws him behind her. Trunks was currently so lost into the pleasure that he was a moaning mess, constantly moaning her name and gritting his teeth from getting any louder. But one day when they're home alone, Kale intended on hearing every single moan he had to offer. Squeezing the last inch of his dick firmly—though careful not to hurt him, Trunks gasps under his hot breath. Kale definitely intended on pushing him on the edge as she could taste his precum on the surface of her tongue, and the more she squeezed delicately while fucking him with her mouth, the more he came into her mouth. Whimpering with every drop, Trunks' face becomes red as he pants, sweat traveling down his chest and face. He was quick to remove his undershirt as the coldness of the night was no longer felt in the room of Kale.

Once she removed her mouth from being firmly latched onto his dick, her mouth was dripping with his cum. Immediately, she brought her mouth back on it, to make sure not a drop of his sweet sweet seed spilled. She happily swallows as she sits up, rubbing her lips as Trunks sat up the bed. "K-Kale...is it okay if I..." he gulps as he watches his Pureblood saiyan tilt her head. Somewhat scared of the animalistic nature, he awaited until she responded. "Out with it Trunks, you don't know how much my body is aching to have you!"

"Ehmmm," he twiddles his thumbs as he slowly looks at her. "Is it okay...if I get to taste you there too?" He asks as Kale's eyes widen at his words. She wasn't expecting Trunks to ask, but grins at his request. "Of course you can, but you better make me feel good. Or else." She winks as Trunks didn't know whether to be scared or completely turned on by a very dominant Kale. As he watches Kale lower herself down the bed, she spreads her legs invitingly as Trunks moves himself in between her strong legs.

Smiling at her choice of panties, he lowers the already soaked pair as he pulls them completely off, throwing them on the ground to gather. As he slowly bends her legs so that her knees were in the air, he brings his face close to her core, examining her gleaming clit and her wet folds. Kale looks so delectable and hot with her arousal. Lowering his lips on her gem, he sucks eagerly as Kale grins, sitting up as she playfully rubs the back of his hair. Trunks sucks on her sweet clit, it was tough and slippery due to the fact that she was turned on by Trunks. As soon as he felt that the little gem was praised enough, he lowers his tongue down to her wet folds, taking turns on licking both sides, sucking on them sweetly to taste their sweet nectar of Kale. Suddenly, all he could hear was her low moans. Inserting his tongue into her entrance he is amazed by how much of her wetness he was greeted with. Here, he could continue to lather his tongue to indulge every bit of juice she had to offer. The heat inside of her entrance was addicting as well, as she lowers her face into the top of his head as she finds herself moaning. "Fuck, Trunks! Keep pleasuring your Pureblood dominant! Just like that! Keep putting that tongue to good use!" She praises her hybrid as he quickens the pace of his tongue, intertwining his fingers with hers, both of them tightening with their handholding as Kale was on the edge of her own climax. Closing her eyes to experience the waves of pleasure deep within her stomach, her legs shake on his shoulders as her body was heating up, sweat trickling down her skin, giving her a glow. Biting down her lip, she wasted no time in warning Trunks of her cumming in his mouth—she wanted Trunks' mouth to be haunted with her juices. Once she finally came, Trunks takes what she offers, pulling himself away as he licks his face clean of her juices, smiling in satisfaction. 

As Trunks travels back to the bed, he lowers himself on his back as he brings Kale on top. "I don't care about any position you put us in- all I want is you, Kale." Trunks declares as Kale grins. "If you say so, Trunks. I'm not holding back on you." She raises his legs up in the sky as she dominantly lays on top of him. She grips his meaty member with one hand as she rubs it up her entrance before lowering herself down on his dick. Both of them hissing out in pleasure as Trunks wraps his arms around her. "W-What's this position Kale?" He asks, feeling submissive underneath the female saiyan. She grins at his curiosity as she kisses him, both of them tasting a mixture of their juices. "It's amazon, Trunks. I'm sure you'll love it a lot." She answers him as he chuckles, whispering, "Is that some position from mom's book? Dirty, Kale." She nods at his words, thrusting him in and out from this different position, but nonetheless, the feel of being inside Kale was so incredible! As Kale slams herself down on his dick, she quivers, since her transformation made her broader, that meant her insides too. Making her first time with Trunks full of pleasure rather than pain. Trunks gasps as her walls clench around his dick, their skin slapping against each other the more Kale lowered herself down onto him. "Fuck me faster Kale!" Trunks begs, as Kale giggles, latching her lips onto his neck, sucking at certain sweet spots as she continued to ride him in this super close position. Trunks' body felt so airy as his legs were up in the air, the pleasure of the sex so strong he was so happy he was below Kale. Something about a Pureblood dominating him was so fucking hot. Their wet juices swish against each other as Trunks whimpers with every bite mark, hickey and thrust he was receiving from Kale. She was so rough and territorial that his body was losing it. Gripping himself tightly around Kale, he wraps his legs around her waist to ensure that every bit of their climaxes wouldn't escape from inside of her. "You feel so amazing inside me Trunks! Yes like that! You're all mine!" She giggles like a dirty girl into his ear as the bed creaks loudly due to her power thrusts. The springs to the bed squeaking as Trunks moans back his words, "Oh Kale! Yes yes! I'm all yours! Please, more, more!" He pants as he orgasms about two times inside her, greeted with sloppy and fast thrusts, Kale gritting her teeth at how amazing it felt to thrust Trunks in and out of her with all these orgasms. She came a couple times as well, making their sex extra messy as the bed sheets were the most evident. Digging his nails into her back and scratching her skin as delicately as he could, Trunks arches his back, groaning as every orgasm voltages through his body, Kale keeping her super saiyan form as she gives her submissive hybrid a few more thrusts before they hold each other so close, neither Trunks or Kale pulling their intimate spots away from each other. 

After a few moments of letting each other breathe from their intense sex, Trunks finally says, "Let's sleep like this...don't pull me out...even after so many times I've came...it still feels amazing to be inside you." Kale smiles down at Trunks, her transformation still strong as she locks lips with him. "If you think I'm gonna pull myself off of you, you're dead wrong. I want you so close to me, Trunks...from this night forward, you're my mate. You're my universe seven saiyan." She declares as Trunks through his strands of hair smiles up at his mate, nodding as he pulls her down to kiss her again. Regardless of how filled they were with their fluids, he loved the position they were in. He loved that Kale claimed him as her own. And she too, would be all his from this day forward. "I love that a lot, Kale. I am yours, haha..." he manages to say as they continue to kiss each other, both so exhausted of their passionate love making. Kale wraps her strong arms around Trunks, never letting her hybrid go.


End file.
